Memories in the Night
by Chiaki Maikune
Summary: Alfred can't sleep one night. He wakes Arthur and the two reminisce about old memories. Cardverse!AU, fluff. Tumblr request for my 400th follower, sher-lock-your-doors.


**Summary: **Alfred can't sleep one night. He wakes up Arthur and the two reminisce about old memories. Cardverse!AU, fluff

**Rating: **K/G

**Warning: **Nothing but fluff!

Alfred shifted around in the bed, trying to get comfortable. For some odd reason, he couldn't sleep. He had a long day, meeting with officials and such and lots of paperwork. He figured he needed a good night's sleep. But his mind thought otherwise.

He kept moving around in bed, trying to get comfortable. In his moving around, he managed to stir his queen, Arthur.

"Alfred?" Arthur sat up. "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep." Alfred admitted sheepishly.

Arthur rub his eyes. "Did you have to wake me up also?"

"Sorry. My mind just won't relax." Suddenly, Alfred got an idea.

"I know! Let's talk about old memories!

"Now?", said Arthur. "Are you daft? It must at least 2 in the morning."

"Please, Artie?", Alfred whined. "It'll help me fall asleep!"

"Fine. What do want to talk about?", Arthur said, as he laid back down facing Alfred.

Alfred lied back down also. "Hmm, let see. Oh, I know. How about the first time we met?

Arthur smiled. " I remembered that. It was when they had found us with our marks."

:::_:::

_Arthur was a bit nervous. Just last week he was just another ordinary citizen of the Spade Kingdom. Then one day, he found the mark on his back, showing how he was the rightful queen of Spades. _

_When he found the mark on back, he didn't report it right away. He thought at first it a dream. Surely _he _wasn't royal material. _

_But when news spread about the kingdom that the king had been found and not the queen, Arthur knew he had to turn himself in._

_So he was now in garden of the castle, waiting for the would be king to show up. They supposed to meet each about a week before coronation to get to know each other. He was a bit nervous. What would he look like? What would he be like? Arthur was extremely curious._

_"Sorry I'm late!", a voice called. Arthur looked in the direction of the voice. _

_Walking towards him was a young man, possibly a bit younger than him. He had blond hair, with a little cowlick standing up, and blue eyes behind glasses. In short, to Arthur he was a attractive man._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Alfred." He offered his hand for Arthur to shake._

_Arthur was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered and shook Alfred's hand. "I'm Arthur"._

_They spent the whole day in the garden, talking to each other, getting to know one another. They talked about their childhood, their life before finding out they had the mark and random things in general._

_They learned odd little quirks about each other, like how Arthur could never sleep without having a cup of tea before bed or how Alfred disliked birds after an incident when he was younger that had a flock chase after him._

_They didn't know then, but that was when they fell in love._

:::_:::

"First thing I thought when I saw is that you're really cute" Alfred said.

"Really?" Arthur blushed.

"Nah, it was the eyebrows that caught my attention." This earned Alfred an elbow in the ribs. "Ow! I was kidding!"

"You better. And to I think I thought you were attractive when I first met you."

"Hey, what do you mean by 'were'? I'm still attractive!"

Arthur rolled over on his side. "That's a matter if opinion."

Alfred pouted for a bit, then got an idea. He began to tickle the the queen's side, knowing that's where Arthur was extremely ticklish.

"Ah! S-Stop git! Ha ha! Cut it out!" Arthur squeaked.

"Not 'till you admit I'm still attractive!" Alfred continued his assault.

"F-Fine! You're still attractive! Now stop!" Alfred stopped.

Arthur huffed, trying to catch his breath. "That was completely unnecessary."

Alfred smiled. "It was completely necessary."

Arthur folded his arms. "Are you tired yet?"

"Nope! We have to do one more memory!"

"And what would that be?"

"Our wedding, of course!" Alfred lied back down, looking at the ceiling. "That was the best day ever."

Arthur lied back down also. "Yes, it was."

:::_:::

_Alfred was nervous. This was his wedding day. The day that he forever be with his love Arthur._

_He was excited too. After this, his Artie would be his forever. _

_Ever since the two met in the garden, Alfred knew that Arthur was the one. Living in the palace was interesting everyday and he fell in love with Arthur more and more._

_So, about a year after their coronation, Alfred proposed to Arthur. At first Arthur said nothing. Then launched himself at the king, hugging saying "yes" over and over again in his chest._

_Now it was the actual wedding day. Alfred was standing at the altar waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. _

_The wedding music began to play and guests rose from their seats. The front doors of the church opened and Arthur walked in and down the aisle._

_In Alfred's eyes, Arthur looked stunning. He was wearing a dress with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt flowed down. It even had a train in the back, held up by an attendant. He had white elbow length gloves and was holding a bouquet of indigo roses and baby's breath._

_Arthur reached the altar, standing across from Alfred. They both smiled at each other as the priest spoke the wedding vows._

_"Do you, Alfred F. Jones, take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Alfred F. Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the bride."_

_And they sealed their vows with a kiss._

:::_:::

"That was happiest day of my life. Right, Artie?" Alfred said. He pulled him toward his chest so that they were spooning.

"Of course, it was Alfred. It was absolutely wonderful. But, I'm really tired, love. Aren't you by now?" Arthur yawned.

There was no response except Alfred's steady breath. He had already fell asleep.

Arthur sighed. His husband could just be too cute sometimes. He kissed Alfred's cheek.

"Good night, poppet." he said in Alfred's ear. He added, "I love you."

With that, Arthur snuggled into Alfred's chest and fell asleep. After he fell asleep, Alfred whispered in his ear.

"Good night, Artie. Love you too."


End file.
